


The T-Shirt

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Male Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Roommates, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a love of white t-shirts, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: Y/N lives with her boyfriend (Steve) and their roommate (Bucky). Steve catches Bucky eyeing up his girl while wearing a his t-shirt.





	1. The T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from a conversation with everyone about girls looking sexier in their SO’s flannel or t-shirt. The lovely @buckysbrat (Tumblr) was on the losing side of this debate but I couldn’t just leave her hanging. Thank you to my fav, @supersoldiersruined-me (Tumblr), for giving this a look over to make sure it wasn’t complete trash.

Bucky’s awake pacing the kitchen once again. The clock blinks nearly two in the morning. _May as well have a snack if I’m up_. As he pours himself a large bowl of cereal, he hears the crescendo of moans from Steve’s bedroom finally reach a fever pitch and then go silent. The foam plugs stuffed deep into his ears barely had made a dent in hiding tonight’s festivities.

This never used to be a problem. Steve used to have a variety of partners. It never bothered Bucky. Mostly he could sleep through all the grunts and noises. The ones he couldn’t ignore were simply annoying. He’d give Steve a side eye glance as they collected their belongings from last night, with Steve ushering them out the door.

This past year or so had been different. Steve had started dating Y/N. She’d been living with Bucky and Steve for over a year now and he still couldn’t get used to it. Something about her moans and the noises she pulled from Steve echoing through the thin walls had him hard in seconds. He felt a crippling sense of guilt about it. The guilt only got worse when he couldn’t exercise restraint. He told himself he only did once in a while; but it was becoming a weekly occurrence where he would find himself pumping his throbbing cock, ear plugs abandoned, as he came to his best friend and girlfriend fucking in the room next door.

He knew it wasn’t fair to blame Y/N. It wasn’t her fault. Bucky adored her. She was the best thing that’s ever happened to Steve. The three of them hung out constantly; pizza nights in, hanging out at the bar together, even going on a road trip last fall. She was Bucky’s favorite partner Steve had ever had. When Steve finally worked up the courage to ask Bucky if she could move in, Bucky was elated. There weren’t many people who he got along with. It was like finding a female version of Steve. He felt at ease around the pair. As time passed, Bucky had to repeat reminders in his head that Y/N was Steve’s girlfriend, not his.

The door to Steve’s bedroom cracks open, interrupting Bucky’s reminiscing. He subtly slips the ear plugs out of his ear and into the pocket of his sleep shorts. It’s not like the plugs did much for his serum enhanced ears anyway. Cautious delicate footpads approach the kitchen, alerting him to Y/N’s presence.

“Hey Buck. I didn’t know you were still up.” She whispers. “Nightmares again, darling?”

“No nightmares. Just couldn’t sleep.” he says eyeing her up and down. Her hair is mussed in a way he finds so attractive. Her lips appear a few shades deeper in color, clearly love bitten. What really does him in is what she’s wearing.

She’s draped in a shirt Bucky recognizes instantly. _The T-Shirt_. It’s one of Steve’s old white v-necks. Her frame is far more petite than Steve’s. It’s more like a dress on her; barely skimming the tops of her thighs and leaving a sliver of skin showing the undercurve of her bottom.

He’s seen her in this shirt countless times and nearly every time he has to excuse himself from the room. She chose it as her favorite not long after they started dating. It’s quickly become more her shirt than Steve’s.

It’s worn nearly threadbare. Despite the darkness in the kitchen, he can see the rise and fall of her breasts as she speaks. Her nipples and areolas are tantalizingly visible through the thin fabric.

Her cheeks quickly flush, “I’m sorry honey. I didn’t realize we were so loud.”

He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he had been up already thinking about her moans before Steve had started causing them this evening.

“S’ok,” He mumbles with a mouthful of cereal.

She pushes past him to get to the fridge for some water. He feels her ass gently press against his crotch as she passes him in the small space. Bucky feels his resolve dissolving. He attempts to shovel the rest of the cereal in his mouth to excuse himself but hears heavier footfalls walking towards the kitchen. _Fuck, You’ve done it now, Barnes._

“Hey sweetheart can you pour me a glass too-,” Steve’s face looks a bit startled. “I didn’t know you were up. Nightmares, Buck?”

He shakes his head in response; mouth now too stuffed with cereal to form words. Y/N passes in front of him again to hand Steve his glass and then returns to grab her own. _Fuck fuck fuck. There is no way to hide that. I hope she didn’t feel that._

Finally with her own glass of water, she settles across the island from Bucky. Her head resting gently on her hands. Stretched from wear, the deep v of the collar falls slightly lower allowing him to see her bare breasts pressed together.

“I need to go!”

“Go where, ya goof? It’s the middle of the night.”

He looks back at Y/N’s face in a near pleading expression, hoping they’ll drop the subject. He swears he sees a small glint in her eyes before she looks at Steve.

“Stevie, I think we’re the reason Bucky’s a bit jumpy.”

Realization hits Steve’s face. He looks back and forth between his girl and his best friend. Bucky feels his palms getting clammy. His urge to bolt grows with each agonizing second.

“Should we ask him?” Steve finally breaks the silence.

“Ask me what?”

Y/N nods her head gently towards Steve. “Go ahead, darling.”

“Buck, we’ve noticed how you behave around Y/N sometimes.”

“Fuck you guys I’m so sorry. I know it’s inappropriate. I just haven’t had someone myself in a while. I’ll get my shit togeth-”

“Bucky…we’re not mad.” Y/N says as she moves to his side of the kitchen island and rests her head on Bucky’s cool shoulder. “Quite the opposite actually.”

Bucky’s face registers as complete shock. He doesn’t trust that this isn’t a joke. Steve and Bucky both know one another is bisexual. They haven’t discussed sharing a partner or being together like that in ages. Years ago that may have seemed possible, but with Avengers work and Bucky’s still recovering mental state he never had the courage to bring it up. When Y/N moved in, he figured he’d all but lost his chance.

“Can I take your semi-hard cock as a yes?” Steve says with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face, eyeing up the prominent bulge in Bucky’s lap. “We both know what this t-shirt does to you.”

“That obvious?” he sighs; a grin now breaking through the shock.

“Let’s go do something about that, boys.” Y/N says leading the two men by the hand back to the bedroom; glasses of water and cereal bowl left forgotten on the counter.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N lives with her boyfriend (Steve) and their roommate (Bucky). Steve catches Bucky eyeing up his girl while wearing a his t-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats whirlybirbs for hitting that 6.5K! Thanks for hosting the challenge and putting together some super fun prompts. 
> 
> It’s finally time for part 2 ;) I had no idea part 1 would have left y’all so hungry for more. It literally made my cheeks blush and my heart sing. Thanks again for @supersoldiersruined-me, light of my life and absolute sweetie, for giving this a look over. Hope this lived up to the expectations.

**Previous:**  “Can I take your semi-hard cock as a yes?” Steve says with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face, eyeing up the prominent bulge in Bucky’s lap. “We both know what this t-shirt does to you.”

“That obvious?” he sighs; a grin now breaking through the shock.

“Let’s go do something about that, boys.” Y/N says leading the two men by the hand back to the bedroom; glasses of water and cereal bowl left forgotten on the counter.

* * *

Bucky had been in their room countless times; but that was before Y/N had moved in. He used to barge in as if he owned the place to wake Steve for runs or missions. Hell, he’d slept in the same bed as Steve for the first three months after they’d moved in. The new location had triggered a whole onslaught of nightmares and Steve didn’t mind; reminded him of the old days. He hadn’t been in the room since-

* * *

Steve had been on a three-week mission in god knows where. Bucky had asked her if she wanted a pizza night about two weeks into Steve’s absence.

“The usual?”

“Duh”

“If you put in the order, I can pick it up on the way home from the compound.”

“Sounds good, Buck.”

“Catch up on our show?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

He’d walked in the apartment like he had the past two weeks. Keys go in the cute bowl by the door. Shoes go on the shoe rack. That had taken him some getting used to when she moved in.

Before the bowl, he and Steve had spent hours trying to find whatever vague placed they’d thrown their keys before. He’d eyed the shoe rack fondly; seeing your smaller pairs lined up neatly on your rack, which was sandwiched by his above and Steve’s below. The apartment was the closest to a home he’d felt since the 40’s. At least, that’s what he’d thought. When she moved in, he realized how good a home could feel.

“Y/N, I’m home! He called down the hall in a lengthy breath. “With pizza!”

That’s all it takes for him to hear the faint squeak of the mattress. She had run and slid around the corner, socked feet aiding the pursuit of dinner. The near childlike clumsiness had always been endearing to him. She was wearing the  _t-shirt_ with a baggy set of sweats. Back then, she’d still been too shy to go without pants near him.

“Gimme gimme gimme!” Snatching the pizza box from his hand, already turning to go back down the hall.

“I resent being demoted to pizza delivery boy!” His attempt to be serious had been thwarted by the throaty chuckle which always seemed to pop up when he was around Y/N.

“A very cute pizza delivery boy.” She set down the slice, two bites missing out of it, and slid back to stand in front of him. “Thank you, love.”

She’d kissed him on the cheek. He’d frozen. She may have noticed but was already running back down the hall to the room she shared with Steve.

“Can we please have a more horizontal pizza and movie night? You know how much the couch hurts my back,” she called back behind her.

Bucky had walked to the bedroom shell-shocked from the kiss. He remembered having to think about the gross way Sam chews his gum to keep his cock from stirring. The attempt was nearly successful, until he stood in the doorway. The site of her frame in that shirt, sitting cross-legged on the bed, the shared show already queued up made his heart swell and shatter.

It was so easy to forget in moments like this. You were Steve’s girl. Not his. The guilt had gnawed at his stomach the entire night. She’d noticed. His supersoldier-appetite seemed absent all evening. He couldn’t remember much of the plot. The guilt hadn’t stopped him from letting her fall asleep in his arms. He’d queued another episode, so the silence didn’t stir her. For one episode you were his girl.

* * *

The room hadn’t changed a ton since the last night he’d been there; enough changes to see your influence but still it was recognizable. The bed had moved from the east wall to the north. Perhaps that’s why he could hear the moans more graphically. In one of the corners, there was now a compact dressing table littered with makeup brushes, jewelry, and feminine looking perfume bottles. He knew what those bottles would smell like.

It would be the same intoxicating scent which rolled off her in invisible waves; calling him in closer as she led him over to the large bed. The bedspread was one he recognized from shopping trip with him last month. At the time, he’d never have guessed he would have the pleasure of you pushing him back into the soft fabric; sultry smirk on your face as he relaxed back into the pillows. He was too afraid to speak. It was as if any extra words would shatter the illusion.

"Ground rules.” Steve says eyeing up his best friend with an expression Bucky can’t quite read. “What Y/N says goes. Otherwise, I’m fine with everything. Babe?”

“I want this to be as much about you two enjoying one another as enjoying me.”

Bucky sputters out some hybrid of a strangled cough and a moan.

“Buck, I already know Steve’s hard no’s. I’m assuming you do as well?” He still can’t find it in him to form words. She takes his profuse blushing as a yes. “Any triggers for you?” He stares at her in stunned disbelief.

It makes sense Y/N knows about their past sexual contacts; but he had never guessed Steve would be so explicit with her. Bisexual acceptance wasn’t something Bucky had ever experienced back in the day. Nowadays, he was lucky to make it past the first conversation with someone he was interested in. If he had made it further, he doubted they would be okay with him lusting after his best friend of 100 years and his girlfriend.

Steve gives Bucky a chance to answer but senses the need to take charge. “He doesn’t like anything near his neck. No choking. No restraints.”

Y/N sees the two of them make eye contact; speaking without words as they often do. Her heart swells seeing the love they have for one another. Something shifts in Bucky as if he’s accepting the reality of the situation. He nods once to Steve and again to Y/N.

“I can kiss her?”

Steve smacks Y/N’s ass playfully as she crawls up the bed towards the brunette. “I’d be offended if you didn’t.”

Y/N straddles Bucky’s lap. She could feel his semi-hard cock through the thin material of his sleep shorts. She could also feel-

“Buck-what’s in your pocket?”

“Is that a happy to see me joke?” Steve interjects, clearly amused. Bucky adjusts enough so he’s able to pull the bright orange ear plugs from his pocket.

“Sorry. Just these.” He grins sheepishly tossing them off the side of the bed.

“Are those ear plugs? Why didn’t you ever tell us, Buck? We would have kept it down.”

“It’s not a big deal. I don’t wear them much anymore.” His cock twitches knowing full well he’s lying by omission. Y/N feels the gentle pulse against her core.

She leans in close; lips ghosting over his neck and up to his ear. She uses her tongue to trace the shell before whispering, “Why don’t you wear them anymore, Buck?”

Another twitch. Another pulse of blood. He’s holding his breath in hopes of holding in his confession. She’s not gonna let him off easy. His hands clench the duvet, still unsure of what’s allowed and terrified he’s about to get caught for his eavesdropping.

Steve’s settled into the chair in the corner, facing the bed. He can smell Y/N’s arousal. He knows the game she’s playing with Buck and is content to watch as it plays out.

“Do you  _like_ listening?” She can feel his rapid heartbeat against her own chest. Guiding his large palms to rest on her ass she continues, “Who do you like listening to better? Stevie? Me?” She pauses waiting for his body to give him away. “Both of us?” Bucky’s hips jut against her warm core as if controlled by some invisible force. Y/N smiles like a wolf stalking prey.  “You hear that, Stevie? Bucky’s been listening to you fucking me. What do you do when you listen, sweetheart?”

The tense silence as Bucky contemplates his reply is shattered by a feral growl from the depth of Steve’s chest. Bucky’s eyes go wide, fearing his best friend is about to chastise him.

“Answer her, Buck. Do you fist your beautiful cock in time with our moans? I can picture you, all flush and needy. Is that what you do, baby?”

Y/N’s grinding freely along Bucky’s hard cock along to Steve’s words. The brunette’s eyes are clamped shut but breathy whimpers escape from his plump lips. “Tell us, Bucky.”

“I don’t know who turns me on more; hearing you both. Even with the ear plugs, I’m hard in seconds.”

“What do you do when you get hard, baby?” Steve’s palming and groping at his own erection through his sweatpants.

“I listen. Nearly every fucking night.” He’s pushing and pulling Y/N’s hips, dragging her heated cunt up and down his length. “I cum the hardest when I think of you both. I rut into my pillow, with my plug in my ass.”

“ **That’s disgusting, Buck.**  ” Steve says; his tone indicating he thinks it’s anything but disgusting. He’s torn off his top and is working his sweats down and over his erection. Bucky eyes it greedily while Y/N continues to dry hump him. “  **You’re lucky you’re cute.** ”

“The only thing that’s disgusting is we haven’t done this sooner.” Y/N whines hoping to speed the two men along. She raises her ass off Bucky long enough to strip him of his clothes and shimmy her own panties off. “Can I fuck him, sweetheart? He feels so good against me.”

Steve’s enjoying the control from his perch in the chair. “Not yet, my love. Why don’t you get her nice and ready, Buck? Tease the shit out of her.”

Y/N’s eyes meet Bucky’s in a desperate plead for relief. His surges forward, devouring her mouth with hot, desperate kisses. He palms and kneads her ass, dragging her soaked slit against his shaft. Y/N can’t help but cry out. He’s sliding against her nub deliciously; her juices providing the lubrication for every vein and ridge along his cock to massage where she needs it most. With her lips parted his tongue dips and caresses inside her mouth. Bucky’s in awe of the sounds coming from Y/N he almost forgets about his best friend.

The bed dips and Bucky feels Y/N being pulled from him. They both whine, angry from the loss of delicious friction. “Hush, you two. Or do you not want me to continue?”

Steve swipes his palm through the collection of slick pooling between his girlfriends’ lips and uses it to pump up and down Bucky’s length. Steve’s other hand gives her supple bottom a squeeze before dipping into her juices and pushing into her tight hole.

“Look down. Both of you.” Steve commands. “Watch him fuck my hand all lubed up with your juices while I finger your cute ass.”

Y/N and Bucky are moaning messes. Steve nips love bites into Y/N’s neck, sure to leave marks the next morning. Bucky can see the delicious flush gracing her chest under the translucent fabric of the t-shirt. Something about having the t-shirt on during all of this turns him on more than if she were bare.

Steve must have sensed the both of them getting dangerously close to their respective releases. He pulls back his hands and kisses Bucky full on the mouth.

“Holy fuck. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to see you two kiss.”

Steve sucks the bottom lip of his best friend into his mouth as he pulls back. Bucky moans at the gentle sting from the bite. It’s been so long since he’s tasted Steve. He’d almost forgotten how perfect his mouth fits his own.

“Switch you two.”

Y/N eyes her boyfriend confused but lays back against the pillows at the head of the bed. The position change has Bucky feeling awkward and needy. He couldn’t figure out what was up Steve’s sleeve. The awkwardness dissolves and the neediness takes over completely when Y/N opens her legs wide to allow him to see the soaked mess he’d made out of her cunt. As if on autopilot, he kneels in front of her and kisses her inner thighs.

“There’s my boy.” Steve praises. “How about you show our girl some of your charm you had back in the 40’s, sweetheart.” Bucky looks back at Steve knowing full well what he’s telling him to do but he still needs to ask. “Devour her, Buck.”

Bucky dives in without needing to be told twice. She tastes better than he had imagined; sinfully delicious with each lap of her folds. He’s drawn deeper and deeper into her like a moth to a flame.

Steve has his own work to do. He’s managed to reach for the nightstand while Y/N and Bucky are occupied to grab the hidden bottle of lube. Hoping not to startle Bucky away from his girlfriend’s core, he massages the back of the man’s thighs before giving more attention to his ass. He lays in a position similar to Bucky’s with Y/N. The three of them in a long train of pleasure across the giant bed.

The anticipation to jump back into his best friend is irresistible but he has no idea how long it’s been since Bucky’s been with a man. The blonde kisses and nips over each cheek before spreading him wide and licking a long stripe over Bucky’s puckered hole. He can’t see his reaction, but he can feel it. Bucky’s skin erupts into chills and his hips buck and grind into the bed below hoping to get some relief. His moans flow freely out his mouth and reverberate into Y/N’s core.

Steve drizzles a large bead of lube over his hole and starts with a single finger. The blonde works his best friend open as he finger-fucks into Y/N relentlessly. It’s not long before she’s clenching around his fingers riding out the high of her orgasm. Bucky is wantonly pushing his hips back into the fingers Steve has buried in his tight channel.

Y/N looks down between her legs to see Bucky’s face beaming up at her; mouth, chin, and beard thoroughly soaked and glistening. His eyes are half lidded, still immersed in the pleasure Steve’s fingers are giving him. The adoration and joy rolling off him is something she’s never seen on his face. She places a hand on each side of his cheeks and brings him up to taste herself from his lips. Steve looks on, truly wondering why the three of them had waited so long to do this.

“Stevie, can I taste you?” he whines.

“I have a better idea, Buck.” Steve’s face is smug as he rearranges Y/N and Bucky’s limbs into the proper position. “Darling, you still want Bucky to fill you up?”

“Fuck yes.”

“I want Bucky to fuck your beautiful cunt while I fuck him.” Steve’s voice carries such a deep timbre his two partners are both in awe. “Do I need to tell you again?” He says with a slap on Bucky’s ass cheek.

Y/N widens her legs allowing to Bucky slip into her wetness. Each of them hisses with pleasure; stilling to adjust. Steve kneels behind Bucky and watches his cockhead disappears into the brunette’s ass.

Bucky nearly finishes right then and there. His ass is filled once more by the man he’s been in love with his entire life and his cock is sheathed in a woman he never dreamed would be moaning his name.

Steve’s worked his cock all the way into Bucky and builds up a rhythm. Bucky is too blissed out to have a massive level of control over his hips. They’re moving to their own primal coding in response to the immense pleasure. Each snap of Steve’s hips presses Bucky into Y/N’s wetness. The three of them move together like a well-oiled machine. It’s not long until they’re all begging for release.

Bucky, with the dual pleasure, comes first; head nuzzled into the crook of Y/N’s neck while Steve bites his shoulder tenderly. Y/N comes next, over stimulated from the previous orgasm; gushing around Bucky’s still semi-hard cock. Steve’s the last to cum. He’s managed to hold out as long as he can, watching his two favorite people come apart in front of him. He pumps stream after stream of his cum deep into Bucky’s ass once ensuring they’re both satisfied.

They collapse into a sweaty heap of limbs. The room smells filthy of sex, but everyone is sated. Y/N nestles down in between the two men and her body is wracked with a fit of giggles.

“What?!” The two men say in unison.

“We need to frame this goddamn t-shirt. It’s fucking magical.”


End file.
